Happy Day
by Hikaru Aimi
Summary: Dedicated to 7F. first debut in fandom naruto . Warning: abal, gaje, EYD berantakan, Bad Start


Di suatu pagi terdengar keributan di kelas 7F, "AKHIRNYA 7F NAIK KE KELAS 8" teriak Lee sambil mengacungkan jempol dan menampakkan gigi yang putih cermerlang. Semua mata tertuju pada dia dan semua murid langsung teriak "YEEEEE"  
"Waah, akhir aku naik juga ke kelas 8" kata seorang anak laki-laki yang umur nya baru 13 tahun. Yaa anak laki-laki itu bernama Naruto Uzumaki dia adalah pacar dari seorang anak perempuan yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga seorang anak dari bangsawan ternama di Jepang. "Hinata_-chan _selamat yaa kamu rangking 10 besar" kata Naruto kepada Hinata yang baru di pacarinya 3 bulan. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sambil mukanya memerah dan itu membuat Naruto semakin gemes saja pada Hinata. Hinata langsung menatap Naruto dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya, "Selamat yaa Naruto_-kun_ kamu juga Naik ke kelas 8, tetapi…"kata Hinata sambil menampakkan raut wajah yang sedih. "Tetapi, apa Hinata_-chan_?"kata Naruto sambil menggarukkan pipi nya yang tidak gatal itu. "Tetapi, apakah mungkin kita sekelas lagi?" "A-apakah hubungan kita akan bertahan lama?" Tanya Hinata ke naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menitikkan air mata. Naruto tersenyum. Ia langsung menyodorkan sapu tangan milik nya ke Hinata. "Ini kan belum akhir dari semuanya Hinata" Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Naruto_-kun_…" Hinata merasa tersanjung mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. "He Ekhhm" Kata seorang anak perempuan yang bernama Sakura dan Sakura adalah sahabat Hinata dan Naruto. "Hoii Sakura, Kamu ini menganggung drama yang sedang kami tonton dengan asyik nya!" teriak seorang anak perempuan yang rambut nya berwarna Honey blonde. Yapp siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino, yang pacar nya bernama Sai anak kelas 7H. Ino adalah Maniak yang suka menganggu orang pacaran dan suka memfoto anak-anak kelas 7F. Sama seperti Ino dia adalah paparrazi dan suka memfoto orang yang sedang berpacaran atau pun anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang kadang-kadang gak sengaja duduk berdekatan, dan sakura akan menyebarkan lewat Facebook ataupun Twitter. Jadi kalau ada sakura dan ino, anak-anak di kelas harus teliti dan hati-hati terhadap sakura. "Hei kalian semua, ayo kita ke kelas ada yang mau dibincangkan dulu dengan Kurenai-sensei"Kata Kiba sambil ngusir-ngusir kami kayak ayam *Di rasengan Naruto*. Semua murid kelas 7F langsung duduk di tempat nya masing-masing. "Baiklah, Sensei berterimakasih pada kalian semua, kalian membuat rata-rata kelas kita menjadi tinggi di semua kelas 7." Kata Kurenai-sensei sambil tersenyum ke kami semua. "Dan karena kita belum pernah foto bersama, jadi aku membawa kamera untuk kita berfoto bersama." Kata Sakura dengan semangat nya dan Sakura langsung memberikan kameranya kepada Sai yang dari tadinya diam saja. Semua anak-anak kelas 7F tersenyum dan langsung mengatur posisi untuk berfoto bersama. Anak laki-laki duduk dibawah dan anak perempuan tetap berdiri dengan gayanya masing-masing, dan Kurenai_-sensei _ditengah-tengah mereka. "Say Cheese" Kata Sai dengan mantapnya. Cklekk *bingung cara gimana bunyi kamera*. Foto mereka dipampang di mading kelas 7F dan membuat tulisan dibawah ini 'tolong jangan dibuang atau dirusak yaa'. Dan foto ini pula lah yang terakhir kali nya di pampang di mading mereka.

7 tahun kemudian…

"Wuhh, aku sudah lama tidak kesekolah ini lagi." Kata Naruto yang sekarang menjelma menjadi laki-laki yang tampan dan tinggi. "Ehh, coba lihat siapa itu?" Kata Sakura kepada Hinata sambil menunjuk orang yang dia maksud. Hinata langsung menoleh melihat apa di tunjuk sakura. Mata Hinata terbelalak melihat pemuda itu dan pemuda itu gak sengaja melihat Hinata juga. Mereka saling bertatap-tatapan dan mereka serentak membilang "Naruto" "Hinata" dan mereka langsung berpelukkan karena sudah 4 tahun lamanya mereka tidak berjumpa karena Naruto pergi ke amerika setelah tamat dari SMP. "Naruto_-kun_ aku sangat merindukan mu" Kata Hinata sambil menangis di dadanya Naruto. "Aku juga sangat merindukan mu Hinata_-chan_." Dan di hari itu pula Naruto melamar Hinata.

.

.

.

OWARI \(^w ^)/


End file.
